A Forbidden Secret
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Continued off from the dance scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. When Ron leaves, Harry tries to cheer Hermione up with a dance. But as the night goes on, they realise its more than a dance... Harmione


The tent was silent except for the soft breathing of Hermione and Harry. Moments before, Ron Weasley, wearing the horcrux, had been taken over by its power. He became infuriated that they had made no progress whatsoever in finding the other 6 horcruxes. Harry tried to reason with him but the conversation soon became an argument in Ron saying Harry has no family. Harry became furious and tackled Ron. The wrestling stopped with Harry backing away. Ron had faced Hermione with one question left to ask: "Well you coming with me or staying with him?" She had hesitated, but before she could give an answer, he had figured out her decision and stormed out the tent, leaving Hermione shocked and tear struck. She ran outside in hope of finding him, but no avail. She cried and cried for the rest of the night. Harry, on the other hand, was happy he had gone, but as soon as the anger went away, guilt enveloped him and he felt sorry for Hermione. Harry and Hermione hadn't talked for the rest of the night. Hermione had been silent, knees tucked under her chin, head bent facing the tent wall, tears gone, radio next to her blaring the updates of the death eaters. Harry sat in a nearby chair, stealing glances at the brunette, trying to think of a way to cheer her up. The reports didn't help, constantly interrupting his thoughts of Hermione. But, as the minutes wore on, the reports died down and was replaced with music. His ear flickered to the radio, where, a recognizable song came on: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, Hermiones favorite song. Perfect. He had come up with a way to cheer her up. Dancing. (listen to the song while reading the story) Harry stood up and walked to the girl. She looked up at him as he held his hand out to her. With no expression on her face, she took it and he lifted her up, her now holding both his hands. Their gazes locked and he took the shell necklace from Hermiones neck, placing it on a nearby table. Keeping their hands together, they walked to the middle of the tent and began to dance, Harry taking the lead. As the music continued, Hermione began to smile, enjoying this distraction. The light from the lamps flickered on the walls, their only witnesses. Harry grinned as he kept in time with the music, Hermione following. As the minutes passed, and the song began to end, Hermione had rested her head on Harrys shoulder, him doing the same. They danced in a circle, still keeping their hands clasped together, him holding her close against him. Harrys mind was racing. This was just a distraction for Hermione to get her mind off Ron. Nothing serious. Just a friend helping a friend. What Harry couldnt understand was why Hermione, the brilliant grade A student, would want a guy like Ron, the boy who was afraid of his own shadow and copied off Hermione in need of a test he hadnt studied for. As the years progressed, Harry had gotten into doing his own studies, his own work. But Ron had still continued to cheat off the brunette. Why she let him, the question puzzled Harry. But that was Hermione for you. As the song finished, he took his head off the girls shoulder and looked at her. Brown locked with blue and Harry could see pain and happiness in her eyes. Its like she couldnt decide what she felt inside. Their faces remained blank, as Harry tried to figure out if Hermione had cheered up or not. His question was answered by Hermione coming close and kissing him. Harry hadnt expected it but melted into the kiss. Sparks flew and fireworks went off in his head.. Hermiones mind was racing. Harry is an amazing friend, anyone would give anything to have. She was the lucky one. He was her best friend. But kissing him went a little bit to far. But she realized, as he deepened the kiss, that he enjoyed it. This was pure bliss. This was what she needed. A kiss. From Harry. The minutes seemed like hours as the kiss went on. But the moment was interrupted with a figure emerging through the tent door.

"Hey guys, I thought you might need these-" His words hitched in his throat as he saw his two friends kissing. He dropped his tools and anger surged through him. Hermione, unaware of his returning, was still kissing Harry. But the boy had noticed Ron. He broke the kiss and Hermione was confused until she saw the red head standing there, staring at them in shock and anger.

Cliffhanger! This was amazing to write. My words flowed on to the page. This didn't actually happen in the movie. If it did, I would be so happy. Wish it did though.

Anyways, Read & Review!

Thanks!

P. you guys please help me with chapter 2? I have no clue how to continue it and would appreciate some ideas. Thanks!


End file.
